Various types of secondary batteries are mounted on mobile objects such as automobiles, ships, and airplanes. Typically known as these secondary batteries are nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries such as lithium ion batteries, lead-acid batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, and the like. Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a battery (secondary battery) mounted on an artificial satellite.